Please Tell Me That You Love Me
by NekoRamenNinja
Summary: Japan and Taiwan have known each other since they were young nations - but could this friendship blossom into something more? Japan x Taiwan


This is my first Hetalia fanfic (:

Some of the nations might be a little OOC, idk D:

This is a JapanxTaiwan ONESHOT, I hope you guys like this! :3

Love, Neko-chan

_italics are flashbacks/past happenings_

regular type is for current happenings

* * *

><p><em>"Japan! I found you!"<em>

_A figure ran across the lush pasture. The young nation stumbled and fell, dragging her pale pink dress along the floor._

_"Ow..."_

_"Taiwan? Are you all right?"_

_"I'm fine, Japan-kun. Arigatou."_

_The taller nation stood over the petite island, holding his hand out and helping her up._

_"Japan, what will I ever do without you?"_

_"That's a question for the universe to answer..."_

* * *

><p>The two nations stood side by side, the brunette shaking with laughter as the darker haired man sat sprawled on the ground next to her with a shadow of a smile on his face.<p>

"I-I remember when I was the clumsy one!" Taiwan laughed to Japan, wagging a finger in his face.

He frowned, looking over at her with a blank stare.

"You still are," he insisted.

Taiwan shook her head scornfully. "I'm not the one who plays with kitties while the walls behind him crumble!"

The normally serious and quiet nation blushed a bright red.

"But..."

Taiwan smiled and sat down, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Admit it, you're naïve."

Japan had stretched himself out on the ground, but propped his elbows up to take a good look at the younger country. He smiled.

"Perhaps," he laughed. "But you are more immature than I am."

Taiwan pouted, giving him a playful slap, the long ruffled sleeves of her qipao brushing at his face.

The dark-haired nation caught her hand while standing up and pulling the island to her feet.

Japan smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Taiwan's forehead, rearranging her hair and flower.

"Deepest apologies Mei, but I must depart now. Germany and Italy are expecting me."

The mysterious nation walked away, leaving a dazed Taiwan behind.

Her hand lifted to her forehead, where his delicate lips had kissed her.

"Japan?" she whispered.

xXx

Taiwan lay in her bed, thinking. She still felt the slight pressure on her forehead from Japan's kiss. She blushed. Japan was normally so quiet, calm, and reserved... The thought that he would kiss anyone - let alone her - seemed impossible.

But it had happened, hadn't it?

* * *

><p><em>"Taiyaki!"<em>

_Taiwan gushed as she pressed her cheeks to the glass, earning some concerned stares her way. Japan chuckled and pulled her into the sweets shop._

_"I want chocolate, Pan-Pan!"_

_The black-haired nation laughed at the use of his childish nickname. "Be patient, Wan-Wan."_

_"Fooh..." The island pouted but waited until the warm treat was delivered into her hands. She bit into the fish shaped pancake eagerly, closing her eyes blissfully as the melted chocolate ran across her tongue._

_As they exited the shop, Taiwan tugged on Japan's hand and shook his shoulder. Japan looked over at her._

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you want some taiyaki too?" Taiwan blushed bashfully as she held out the remaining half of the cake._

* * *

><p>"Taiwan!"<p>

China knocked on her door harshly, causing the poor nation to jump, startled. The door swung open, and the said man strode into the room.

"Where have you been, aru? Hong Kong and I have been looking for you. We were worried sick, aru."

Taiwan swung her legs down from the bed and stood up. "I was with Japan, Yao."

The Chinese man bristled with annoyance. "Kiku? That decieving basta-"

Taiwan jumped in front of her teacher, jabbing a finger at his chest. China took a step back, surprised.

"Don't talk badly of Japan!" Taiwan frowned. "Leave him alone!"

China raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Why do you favor _him _so much, aru?"

Taiwan shook her head. "It's not my fault that you left me and put me under his care when I was young. But now I'm my own country, and I am free to do what I want." she stared accusingly at Yao. "Now, out."

China shrugged absentmindedly at her outburst, closing the door quietly while saying, "Fine, dinner is at seven, aru."

When he had walked out of hearing range, he muttered under his breath, "Unless you would rather spend time with _him_."

* * *

><p><em>Japan ran down the street, his kimono flying and his sandals making a sharp clicking sound on the pavement. He was in no hurry - but why was he running so fast?<em>

_There was no reason at all, but Japan liked to call this a gut feeling._

_He ran until he reached a field of tall grass. There were many trees and plants, but they were not tended to properly. Whoever owned the pasture had let it grow in a disarray._

_The sound of a girl's soft crying suddenly lifted across the grass, and Japan ran, turning until he found the source of the noise. He bent down, whispering, "Who are you...?"_

_A young nation, really not much younger than he was, was crouched in grass, head in her hands. Upon Japan's arrival, she looked up and shielded her face against the blinding sun._

_"China?" she whimpered._

_Kiku shook his head, holding out a hand to help the girl up. "No, Japan."_

* * *

><p>Germany sighed, rolling his eyes. "Italy! Japan! To order!"<p>

"But Doitsu!" Italy pouted, dancing around his alliance, "I'm bored! Can't we train later? Or, ooh, I can make white flags! Can I? Can I?"

The blonde nation shook his head, face-palming himself. "Italy...!"

Japan shifted uncomfortabley in his spot. He drew his katana, practicing a few swings just to seem like he was doing something, but he was bored - and hungry.

He wondered what Taiwan was doing...

He sheathed his sword, standing upright in a military pose, and barked, "Germany!"

A pair of intense blue eyes stared at him as the nation turned around. "Yes?"

Japan cleared his throat. "May I take my leave? It's almost time for my dinner."

Germany sighed, wiping his brow on his olive-colored military uniform. "All right, you are dismissed. But remember, there is more training tomorow!"

Japan bowed and walked away to the sound of Italy chirping, "Hey, hey, can I go home now too?"

xXx

Dinner was uneventful and silent, Taiwan finishing her food silently and standing up, washing her dishes and putting them away.

"Thank you for the meal, China." she bowed politely and then said, "I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours."

China nodded, even though he knew that her escapade was prabably to the bastard Kiku's house. Yao was too busy to care, though. America had ordered him to make yet another set of items for him.

China rolled his eyes in disgust. He folded the set of clothing that he had just finished sewing and picked up the blueprint of the next item on the hero's list.

"The _American_ flag?" China twitched. "Can't he go make that himself?"

* * *

><p><em>"My name is Taiwan..."<em>

_The bashful island smiled up at the powerful nation. Japan - the land of the rising sun._

_The two young nations walked together, side by side, hand in hand._

_"Do you have a home?" The serious nation inquired, looking over at the little girl. Her lips quivered._

_"N-no..." she said, with tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "Yao kicked me out and told me to wait for a Kiku-kun."_

_"Kiku?" Japan asked in surprise._

_"Yeah..." Taiwan chewed on the side of her qipao thoughtfully and looked up. "Are you Kiku?"_

_The boy nodded and laughed, showing his true childish nature. He turned to Taiwan and held her hand a little tighter._

_"I'll stay with you forever, Taiwan-chan." he said, swinging their arms lightly back and forth. "I promise."_

* * *

><p>Taiwan walked over to the empty field. What used to be a wild mess if rotting plants and tangled grass was now a sparkling Japanese garden. <em>Someone had taken the time to clean things up since then<em>, Taiwan mused.

She walked over to the plum tree, and saw that someone was already standing there, waiting for her.

_Japan_.

"Japan!" Taiwan ran over to the nation, and he laughed as she enveloped him in a crushing embrace. She smiled as they pulled apart.

"It's been a while since we came here, huh." he said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Someone went and cleaned it up, too," the island laughed. Japan's cheeks burned guiltily and Taiwan immediately knew who had done it.

"Kiku!" Taiwan smiled broadly and shook her head. "You did _not_."

Japan managed a meek smile back, and the two nations stood for a while in silence, surveying the field - the magnificent place of their first meeting.

Japan shyly took Taiwan's hand in his own, and emotions coursed through her veins.

It was as if they were young again, meeting in the field and deciding where to go from there on.

* * *

><p><em>"I want... Taiyaki!"<em>

_"We went there yesterday..."_

_"I don't care, Pan-Pan. Let's go!"_

* * *

><p>Taiwan moved in closer, resting her head on Japan's shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist.<p>

"I love you... Japan." Taiwan whispered, her heart beating furiously in her chest.

_Please tell me that you love me... Please tell me you love me back._

"I love you too, Taiwan."

The island looked up in surprise at the older nation. He smiled at her, kissing her softly, this time on the lips.

"And I'm never leaving you," he whispered quietly.

"I promised... didn't I?"


End file.
